This disclosure relates to improvements in injectors for carbonaceous gasifier systems.
Carbonaceous gasifier systems are known and used to convert coal, petcoke or the like to synthesis gas (syngas), e.g., a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide. A typical gasifier system includes a reactor vessel and an injector through which reactants, such as carbonaceous fuel and oxidant, are injected into the reactor vessel for combustion. The reactants are injected through injector orifices in the injector.